Only You
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Set three years after the sinking. Read to learn what its about
1. New York

_April 15, 1915_

Lillian Rose Dawson toddled around the train car she shared with her eight year old sister, Cora, her twenty-two year old father, Jack, and her nineteen year old mother, Rose. After getting rescued from the freezing water after the Titanic sank into the deep cold Atlantic Ocean on the morning of April 15, 1912, Jack and Rose found that young Cora had survived but her father and her mother both had died and Cora was left alone in the world. Cal had tried to take Rose away from Jack, but Jack had beat Cal at his own game. When they got to New York, Jack and Rose went to the courthouse to adopt Cora and to get married. Soon after traveling to Chippewa Falls to visit Jack's parents' graves, Rose wasn't feeling well. When she went to the doctor, she learned that she was expecting. The three of them spent the next eight months traveling around Wisconsin, Jack showing all the places he had gone growing up, while staying with one of Jack's childhood friends. In December, Rose gave birth to Lilly. After that they settled into Centerville, Ohio, a small town in the suburbs of Dayton. A few months before, Rose had been feeling weird again, finally going to a doctor and confirming that she was once again pregnant. Now they were on their way back to New York for Jack's artistic career to take off.

"Daddy," Cora said as she ran into the train car from getting a cup of tea with her mom. Cora sat herself on Jack's lap and looked at him.

"Cor where's you mom?" Jack asked just as Rose emerged from behind the door. "Right here," Rose said as she walked over a sat down next to Jack as Cora crawled over his lap and onto the other side of him. "Lillypad, come here," Rose said as she lowered her arms to pick up her young daughter when she walked into them. Lilly was placed on her mother's lap, her head of long blonde curls resting on her shoulder, and her bright blue eyes, full of wonder, staring up at her mother. Jack got up and moved across to the seat facing them and took out a piece of paper and a charcoal pencil and started to sketch his beautiful family. Cora moved over to where her mother sat and rested her head on her other shoulder. Jack smiled at the scene before him. If someone had told him four years ago that he would have two amazing daughters, a beautiful wife, and another child on the way, he would've told them that they were crazy, that no one's life could change so fast, but he's did and he wouldn't change it for the word.

"Jack?" Rose asked a little while after they put the girls down in their hotel beds. They were lying in bed, Rose's red curls splattered all over Jack's bare chest.

"Yes?" He answered her as he played the small red ringlets of hair.

"Do you think bring another baby into this world is a good idea?" She said, raising her head up a little to see his face.

Jack stopped playing with her hair and just stared at her. "Do you?"

"With your career just taking off and barely getting by now, I just don't think its right."

"It's kinda to late now to be rethinking this."

"We could always..."

"Rose, have you lost your mind?"

"We have done a lot of traveling, maybe I left it on the train." Jack chuckled and smiled down at her as she laid her head back down on his chest. Jack placed a hand on Rose's swollen belly due to do her pregnancy.

"Our baby gonna be fine," He whispered to her as she fell asleep. Soon after she feel asleep, Jack untangled himself from her and went to check on the girls. Cora was sitting up in her bed, tears falling from her eyes. "Cora?"

"Oh, hi," she said quietly, quickly wiping away the falling tears.

"Cora, are you okay?"

"I see them, all the people dead." Jack sat down next to her. He hugged her close to his body.

"Everything is gonna be okay, I promise. Your mother and me love you very much." Cora smiled through the tears. "Plus I know a little girl who needs her big sister around."

"I know, thanks." She hugged him.

"Okay, now the time for bed." Cora laid back down and so fell back asleep. Jack sighed. He walked back to his room and slid under the sheets, pulling Rose as close to him as possible.


	2. News

The next morning, Jack awoke to Rose trying to untangle herself from him."And what do you think you're doing?" He whispered to her. "Going to wake our daughters, but now I'm sure that won't be happening." She stopped fighting him and leaned back into him. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her red curls. "You do know that at one point we will have to get up?" Rose added.

"Not until the girls wake up." Jack pause, wrapping a ringlet of hair around his finger then unwinding the piece of hair and rewrapping it. "Rose have you ever thought of cutting your hair?" For the three years they had been married, Rose's hair had been shorter than her mid-back.

"No," She stated with a smile on his face. Suddenly the phone rang. Jack sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Master Dawson, there is mail down here for you. Would you like me to bring it up?"

"Yes, thank you." Jack hung up the phone and started to get dressed.

"Who was it?"

"Front desk, we have mail." Rose nodded as she got up to wake the girls. Jack walked towards the door as he heard the knock. "Thank you," Jack thanked them as he took the mail and shut the door. He open the first envelope.

**_Dear Master and Mistress Jack Dawson ( Rose Dewitt Bukater),_**

**_This letter is to inform you that your daughter, Cora,'s biological maternal grandmother and grandfather have requested custody of this young woman. You have a hearing scheduled April 17, 1915. _**

**_Lawyer: New York: Master Frank Deluss Client: Albany: Master and Mistress Scott Looting ( Mary Haus)_**

"Dad!" Cora yelled as she ran out of her room. Jack reached down and picked her up. He held as close as he could. Rose walked out of the girls' room with Lillian displayed on her hip. She gave her husband an odd look. Jack reached the letter up to her, who took it and read it over. Rose sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around Cora with Lillian between Rose and Cora.

"Mama! Where dada?" The two year old asked as she was being fed that night.

"Dad a took sissy somewhere." In reality, Jack took Cora shopping to tell her what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

Author Note: I know this story is going really fast, but its not going to be over soon.


	3. Molly

**Chapter special guest star: Molly Brown.**

**I own nothing but Lillian, the lawyer, and the Lootings.**

Jack walked around a small clothing store with his oldest daughter leading the way for him when he spotted someone across the store. "Molly?" Jack asked as he walked closer. Margaret Brown turned around.

"Jack! What you doing back in New York?"

"I should ask you the same."

"Dad, look!" Cora exclaimed as she came back to her father with a pink dress with flowers on it in her hand.

"And who is this?" Molly asked Jack. Jack smiled and looked at Cora.

"Cora, you remember Mrs. Brown?"

"Yes, hello Mrs. Brown," Cora said with a smile.

"This is little Cora?"

"Yep," Jack said with a smile.

"Where's Rose?

"Mommy's back at the hotel room with Lillian."

"And who's Lillian?"

"Mine and Rose's two year old daughter."

"Aww! I bet she looks just like Rose."

"Yea, she does. Why don't you come over to the hotel room, I'm sure rose would love to see you."

"Sure," Molly answered with a smile. They left and returned back to the hotel room just as Rose walk out of the bathroom after giving Lilly a bath.

"ROSE!"

"MOLLY!" Rose exclaimed and wrapped her free arm around her.

"Is this the little one?" Molly asked. Rose smiled as she stepped back from Molly.

"Yes, Lillypad, say hi." Lilly looked at Molly and waved. "So, Molly, why are you in New York?"

"My daughter lives here, I came to see my grandson." Molly eyed Rose's stomach and smiled. Rose smiled back.

"She"s due in May."

"And how do you know its going to be a girl?" Jack asked. Rose smiled.

"I knew Lillian was gonna be a girl."

"Women," He said, rolling his eyes. Molly, Rose, and Cora laughed as Jack saw Lillian yawn. "Looks like someone's tired, come here," Jack said as he retrieved Lillian from her mother's arms. Lillian smiled as she rested her head on her father's shoulder. Jack smiled and walked into the girls room.

"Dad Sing!" Lillian exclaimed as her father laid her in her bed. Jack smiled and started to sing. "Come Josephine in my flying machine Going up she goes! Up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher Oh! My! The moon is on fire Come Josephine in my flying machine Going up, all on, Goodbye!"


	4. Anniversary

**I'm sorry that I haven't been on lately, life is getting crazy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is really short, but I wanted to get this out before I forgot about it.**

Later that night, after Cora and Lillian fell asleep, Jack and Rose were sitting in out on the couch. Rose was leaning on Jack with her legs stretched out across the rest of the couch, reading a book and Jack was sitting straight, playing with his wife's hair. He looked up at the clock then bent down to kiss the top of her head. She looked away from her book and glanced up at him.

"Happy Anniversary, Rosebud," Jack whispered to her. Rose smiled.

"Three wonderful years", Rose whispered back at him, "and three wonderful children."

"Well, not yet." Jack laid his hand on Rose's swollen stomach. "You know, Rose, that you're the most beautiful when you're expecting a baby." Rose smiled and sighed.

"The court date is today," Rose whispered. Jack sighed.

"I know Rosebud, but Cora loves us and we love her. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Rose smiled and cuddled more into his chest.

"We should probably go to sleep," Jack whispered as he looked down upon his pregnant wife.

"Hmm," Rose hummed as she slowly fell into sleep. Jack smiled again and played with her curls before falling asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
